


God Fortsättning

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Multi, Slightly altered universe, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: What had started as an exciting and fun day, since it had snowed the night before, quickly snowballed (pun completely intended) into anearfull out snowball fight. And, but of course, it wouldn't be the first time the Hargreeves had a snowball fight in the courtyard, but their second one was definitely better.Harcest Ficmas: Day 7 - Snowball Fights
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Allison/Ben/Diego/Klaus/Luther/Vanya
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Kudos: 13
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	God Fortsättning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightcoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcoast/gifts).



> Just a heads up, below the line is a bit of a sadder scene, so if you'd like to skip it, here's your warning.

When Diego woke up on a late-December morning to an overwhelming amount of white shining into the window of his childhood room, there was essentially only one thought that crossed his mind, like the manchild he would never admit to being, was  _ snowball fight  _ because of course it was.

There had been a very tense two months of the seven of them trying to all live in the same bedroom together, several nights spent between Luther’s, Allison’s, Five’s, Ben’s and Diego’s, (Klaus’s and Vanya’s were far too small to even attempt fitting the seven of them into them) trying to figure out which would work best for them. And the answer, which was truly no surprise, was none of them, seeing as none of their rooms had been intended for seven adults to be coexisting in only one of them. And being in such close proximity to each other at nearly all hours, there had been several times that they nearly killed at least one of their other siblings, so they’d settled on either pairing up or staying on their own. There had been to accommodate, of course, some  _ renovations _ made to the house, the wall between Vanya’s once again former room and Klaus’s was knocked down once more, as was the wall between Allison’s and Luther’s, as well as the wall between Diego’s and Ben’s, and the biggest one by far was making the entire floor of Five’s bedroom into a huge one, with the only remaining wall to separate their room from the stairs.

Since it was fairly early in the morning, a bit after 8 am, Diego only expected Allison and Luther to be up, and  _ maybe _ Vanya and/or Ben. Klaus and Five had likely either crashed (with Ben and Vanya’s influences) and would be out until nearer to noon or hadn’t slept at all the night before, so either way would be in less than optimal moods.

The only reason that Diego, as well as his other siblings, were even  _ in _ the Academy at all was that once their father was dead, again, they had made an agreement to live in the Academy again. (If his death was nearly a decade earlier than it was meant to, a few weeks after their 18th birthdays, it wasn’t a noticeable enough change for anyone to be sent after them.) And Diego’s flimsy excuse of only doing to ensure that their mother didn’t degrade again, was accepted but not  _ really _ believed by his siblings, or himself.

Seeing as he was unlikely going to be able to fulfill his child-like desire at the moment, Diego instead decided to go for his daily morning 10 mile run, hoping that by the time he was back around 9:30, if he set out by 8:15, that Ben will have gotten Klaus up for the day, and Vanya will have gotten Five up as well. As he walked out the front door of the Academy he could hear Allison, Luther, Ben, and Vanya already up and talking in the kitchen.

What he’d expected to only be an hour and 15 long run, turned into a nearly 2 hour long jog since most of the city’s sidewalks were still covered in snow and ice. (He slipped twice while running before deciding that slowing to a jog would be better). So when he  _ finally _ got back to the Academy just after 10, Klaus had been practically waiting for him by the front door.

“Diego!” Klaus said the second Diego crossed the threshold back into the Academy, “Just the guy I’d been looking for!”

As he pulled off the ‘runner’s gloves’ that Five had gotten him for Christmas a few years back, Diego asked, “What’s up Klaus?”

“Well,” his brother started, which only meant he had some kind of idea he was stuck on, “I’m not sure if you noticed, but there is some untouched, crisp snow in the courtyard.”

Diego had a feeling of what Klaus was going to ask him, but asked “And?” anyway.

“I believe, that, it is time,” Klaus started, continuously pausing for drawn out, dramatic effect, “for the Annual Hargreeves Snowball Fight!”

Which, had honestly been what Diego was expecting. “You can’t call it an ‘annual’ snowball fight if we’ve only done it once.” Diego told him, whilst memories of a now tainted fun, snow-filled morning flashed through his head. “That defeats the purpose of calling it an annual event.”

Klaus huffed, sliding off the stair’s railing that he’d been perched on, “Fine. How about we  _ make it one _ then?” Diego gave him a disbelieving look, eliciting Klaus to add, “Since we’re all  _ here _ , and Dear Old Dad had been buried six feet deep, into the pits of hell like he belongs, for  _ years  _ now, and it’ll be fun.”

“If you can get everyone else to agree, then I’ll do it.” Diego said, acting as if it wasn’t the  _ exact _ thing he’d been wanting to do all morning. And his brother, as Diego suspected he would, tore off with a nod and the promise he would ‘gather the troops’ before lunch.

While Klaus left to do that, Diego went back upstairs and changed from his, slightly wet, cold morning running clothes into his normal mostly black, leather ensemble. Once changed, and mostly dry, he stayed in his room for a bit longer, enjoying the quiet he sometimes missed from having his own place, especially when living in a house with his six siblings, mother, and Pogo. (Although, Pogo had been spending more time  _ elsewhere _ since Reginald died, than with them in the Academy. But that’s unimportant.) So when there was some knocking at his door, and not as overtly energetic as Klaus’s typically was, Diego was surprised.

He pulled his bedroom door open, finding Five on the other side. “Meet in the courtyard, 10 minutes, don’t be late.” Five told him in a deadpan before jumping away in a flash of blue. Diego looked at the clock on his desk, noting that it had only taken Klaus, apparently, 15 minutes to convince their five other siblings to indulge him in his ridiculous idea, and were waiting for him.

Diego made his way down to the courtyard, the only sound coming from within the house was Mom preparing something in the kitchen if the clanging of metal was anything to go by. He continued toward the courtyard, he could hear the telltale sound of his siblings, yelling. He’d barely been able to open the door to the courtyard from the house before almost being nailed in the face with a snowball.

“Well, well, well,” Klaus drawled, using his  _ horrible _ country accent, “look who  _ finally _ decided to show up. Are you yeller?” Then was promptly hit in the side of his face with a snowball. Which, Five would later claim was him, but the look he gave Vanya after suggested otherwise.

“Get on with it!” Five sneered, having pulled slightly away from Vanya, “Some of us don’t have all day!”

“How are we doing this anyway?” Allison asked, arms crossed, “Are we picking teams again?”

Klaus tapped his chin in thought, evidently, he hadn’t thought about that. “Why yes of course we will dear sister of mine!” Klaus decided, “And rather than Luther and Diego being captains, like  _ always _ , I’m thinkin’ Allie and Van can be our team captains.”

All the Hargreeves, despite Vanya’s insistence that someone else should be captain rather than her, had agreed upon having their sisters be their captains for the apparently, newly Annual Hargreeves Snowball Fight. With Allison giving Vanya the first pick and extra teammate, Vanya’s team of Five, Ben, Klaus was against Allison’s team of Luther and Diego. Like anything the Hargreeves did together, what had  _ started _ as a playful competition became a bit intense for a normal family; but they were an extraordinary family.

Over the course of a near hour and a half of snowballs being thrown, the Hargreeves siblings one by one returned back inside to the awaiting mugs of hot chocolate and coffee that awaited them. And the Annual Hargreeves Snowball Fight quickly became a favorited tradition amongst the Hargreeves siblings. (And if Vanya helped the snowfall every once in a while, well, no one really believed their weatherman anyway.)

* * *

_ 2006 _

_ It wasn’t often that The Umbrella Academy was given a day off, especially if it had been meant to be doing some laborious, highly intensive training. But a sudden blanket of snowfall overnight granted them, at least a morning, of freedom and spontaneous, childlike fun. _

_ It had been Diego’s idea, or Diego’s decision to nail Luther in the head with a snowball, that lead to their first and, for a long time, last snowball fight. Starting with just Diego and Luther firing poorly formed snowballs at each other, with Klaus joining in Diego’s barrage of snowballs being thrown at Luther. Allison, of course, joined Luther’s side soon after Klaus joined Diego’s, and surprisingly, rather than remaining the typically neutral party he was, Ben joined Klaus and Diego against Allison and Luther. _

_ They’d been able to launch serval snowballs at each other for about an hour, using up most of the snow in the courtyard, before Reginald and Pogo came to collect them, telling them they had a mission. The five members of The Umbrella Academy quickly changed into their mission uniforms and domino masks, and left for their mission in less than 5 minutes, they’d become well practiced at quick changes by this point. _

_ They left with five, returned with four. And held a funeral for their brother a week later in the same courtyard they’d been playing in that morning. _

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
